Sombres pensées d'un homme perdu
by Hanahi-chan
Summary: Il est seul. Il fait noir. Et pourtant, il s'y sent bien. Quand le plus froid des hommes se retrouve face à son pire ennemi, voilà ce qu'il ressent. Arrivera-t-il à vaincre cette infinie part de noirceur habitée par son coeur meutri?


_**Ferox gens nullam esse vitam sine armis rati**_** (*)**

_Ils aiment mieux la mort que la paix, les autres aiment mieux la mort que la guerre. Toute opinion est préférable à la vie, dont l'amour paraît si fort et si naturel_.

**Obscurité**

**Froid**

**Haine**

Voilà qui je suis: en 3 mots. Ce n'est pas une énigme. Je déteste les énigmes. Je déteste penser. Je déteste tout ce qui existe sur cette planète.

Je me déteste moi-même.

Ma tyrannie est de vouloir avoir par une voie ce qu'on ne peut avoir que par une autre. C'est un désir de domination universel et hors de mon ordre.

J'avance vers cette **obscurité**, toujours un peu plus.

Mon coeur est aussi **froid** que la glace, je n'aime personne. Du moins, je n'aime plus.

Je **hais** ce monde plus que n'importe qui ici, je veux le _détruire_.

Ce que je souhaite détruire? Hm! Tous ceux qui ont détruit ma vie, le système ninja, les assassins du clan Uchiwa, Konoha, Danzo, les ninjas du pays de la Foudre, et surtout eux... Deux personnes que je déteste plus que moi-même. Mes véritables ennemis, ceux qui osent se dire « mes amis » et qui souhaitent m'empêcher d'agir... Je les _HAIS_, bien plus que la haine elle même, bien plus que tout ces traites, bien plus... Beaucoup plus.

Il fait noir. Je ne vois que mon reflet, dans un miroir, situé juste en face de moi. Le reste n'est rien, le trou noir.

Je lève ma main gauche. Je la regarde, je me mets à la fermer et à l'ouvrir machinalement... Vide. Pourquoi suis-je ici? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.... J'ai ma destiné à accomplir. Je dois finir ce combat contre le Raikage et la Mizukage. Ensuite, je m'occuperais de Danzo. Et pour finir, Konoha. Je veux voir ce village brûler sous les flammes d'**Amateratsu**. Qu'il ne reste plus rien. Plus de passé, plus de présent, et encore moins d'avenir.

Je souris rien qu'en pensant à la plénitude que je ressentirais lorsque tout ne sera plus que cendres.

Et eux, ces deux êtres que je hais, ils seront déjà morts... De ma lame.

Mon père m'a toujours dit : _« Deux choses instruisent l'homme de toute sa nature : l'instinct et l'expérience._ ».

Je rigole, d'un rire fort et sadique. Je me fiche de leurs beaux discours sur l'amitié et l'amour, je me fiche de tout ça, je n'entend déjà plus leurs voix. Quand arriveront-ils à comprendre qu'ils ne représentent plus rien pour moi... Si ce n'est mes pires ennemis et ma faiblesse passée.

Je suis bien ici, c'est **obscur**, **froid** et... ma propre **haine** m'entoure.

Pourtant, je dois partir... Je me lève pour tenter de trouver la sortie. Mais tout n'est que noirceur. Je ne vois plus rien. Je regarde à nouveau dans le miroir....

Mais mon reflet a disparu! Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais pour la première fois depuis **3 ans**, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je tente de capter la moindre présence. _Personne_. La moindre odeur. _Inodore_. Le moindre bruit. _Silence_.

Je ne perçois que les battements de mon coeur, qui accélèrent... Non! Je ne dois pas avoir ce sentiment. Je hais ce sentiment. Il n'est là que pour les faibles. **Peur**. Ce mot ne devrait même pas exister.

Soudain, un souvenir me revient. Je me rappelle cet abruti tremblant de peur justement... lors de notre toute première mission. Quel lâche il avait été. Une véritable poule mouillée. Je lui avais même fait remarquer. Je le déteste lui. Lui qui se prétend _courageux _aujourd'hui, qui se dit être _fort _alors qu'il est incapable de stopper ma quête vengeresse, celui qui a osé _se battre contre moi_, lui qui a _battu Pain_, lui l'_imbécillité _et l'_irresponsabilité_ incarné, et surtout, celui que j'ai osé laisser entrer dans ma vie et que j'ai même appelé «_ meilleur ami _»... Je le déteste, pour tout ce qui fait qu'il est **LUI:** **N**aruto **U**zumaki. Je le délecte car il est celui qui risque de détruire d'un seul mot, tout ce que j'ai construit en 9 ans... Mon pire ennemi, mon opposé, celui qui aujourd'hui je l'avoue... incarne tout ce que je ne veux pas être et que j'appelle à contre coeur « mon rival ».

Argh! Mon coeur se meurtri.

J'ai mal. Pourquoi? POURQUOI?! Il faut que j'arrête de penser à lui... Je le hais. Je le hais car il me fait souffrir lui aussi. J'ai effacé tout sentiments depuis bien longtemps. Je ne dois pas penser à ce passé, ou ces plaies que j'ai mises si longtemps à fermer vont se rouvrir et je redeviendrais le faible garçon que j'ai été. Je ne veux pas perdre ces trois ans de **solitude **quim'ont permis d'être cet être froid et distant que je suis aujourd'hui.

**Solitude**. Voilà ce qui fait que je suis comme ça. Mon coeur ne doit être rempli que de cette impression, je dois oublier le reste, mon coeur ne doit être que vide... Comme mes mains.

Un autre souvenir me revient.

Je devrais plutôt trouver un moyen de sortir de cette cage lugubre au lieu de remuer les vieux souvenirs que j'avais tenté d'oublier. A quoi bon... J'ai comme la sensation que je ne suis plus maître de moi même ici... Je regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir. Je ne vois que deux prunelles rouges. Je les connais si bien... C'est grâce à cette solitude qu'elles m'appartiennent aujourd'hui... La seule chose qu'il me reste de mon clan.

Je les revois tous, durant des missions, dans les rues de Konoha, lors de l'examen des genins, ils étaient là à me sourire et me parler me considérant comme l'un des leurs. Ils avaient tous leur personnalité, certains étaient nonchalants, d'autres frustrants, des gourmands, des marrants...Ceux que j'ai appelé « _mes amis_ » ou « _compagnons d'armes_ », ceux avec qui j'ai _grandi, _ceux qui sont _devenus ninjas_ en même temps que moi, ceux avec qui j'ai suivi _le chemin_ pendant des années, eux qui aujourd'hui sont aussi _forts_ que moi, ceux qui sont _une menace _et _mes opposants... _Je les déteste aussi, car tout chez eux me rappelle que j'ai tissé des liens dans les moments difficiles ou de joie... Je ressens tellement de rancoeur que je sais que j'arriverai à les faire disparaître sans aucun scrupule...

L'amitié n'a plus aucune signification pour moi. Un seul mot compte aujourd'hui : « vengeance ». Tiens ! Je repense aux paroles de Gaara, juste avant que je ne sois plongé dans ce qui me semble être un puissant genjutsu, « Tu as toujours le même regard. Viens avec nous. ». Ahahahahahah ! Il me fait rire, j'ai bien l'impression de me retrouver face à Naruto encore une fois ! Faudra-t-il que je tue tous ceux que ce baka a réussi à mettre de son côté ? Comment fait-il d'ailleurs ? Il a déjà changé pas mal de personnes...

Serait-ce donc ça sa vraie force ? Et tout ceux qui le suivent ? Je parle évidemment des « autres ». Je n'emploie plus les mots que j'ai osé énumérer précédemment, ça me fait trop mal.

Je dois les mépriser, ceux de ma génération, la nouvelle force ninja de Konoha. Je les appelleraient à partir de maintenant : «ennemis ». Et dire que mon premier sensei m'avait appris tout le contraire ! Je m'en souviens encore : « _Ceux qui abandonnent une mission ne méritent pas le nom de « ninja », mais ceux qui abandonnent leurs compagnons sont bien pire que des lâches._ »... Tout cet enseignement ruiné en seulement quelques pensées et des coups de katanas. Si Kakashi me voyait, on ne pourrait pas dire qu'il serait fier. Lui qui pourtant portait tant d'espoir en moi ! On l'appelle « le meilleur », je l'appelle « ma rancœur ». Lui qui a tenté dans un effort vain de barrer le chemin de ma destinée ! Ahah ! Konoha n'est qu'un village de faibles qui ne se basent que sur des codes dépassés et miséreux.

Je regarde encore ce miroir.......... Mon reflet n'est toujours pas là. **Je ne comprends pas ! **Tout est de plus en plus sombre. Et je m'y sens bien. Drôle ? Non. Ainsi est ma nature. Mais je suis inquiet. Inquiet, je l'avoue, je sais que je ne peux rester indéfiniment, car je dois finir ce que j'ai commencé.

Je m'exaspère d'attendre.

Tellement de souvenirs refont surface, des **morceaux de vie** qui ne m'ont servis à rien, si ce n'est de perdre du temps. Je les déteste. Et je me déteste moi-même d'avoir de telles pensées à un moment aussi cruciale. Enfermé dans cette cage qui ne possède pas de clef pour en sortir, je sens tout le poids de cette **haine** que j'ai accumulé durant tant d'années. Je n'ai pas peur. Seuls _les lâches_ ont peur.

Je suis, et je resterai à jamais _seul_.

_Inconstance, ennui, inquiétude_. Ce sont les conditions de l'homme ninja, mes conditions.

« _Si tu pars, alors moi aussi je me sentirais bien plus seule, c'est comme si je n'existerai plus ! Ne pars pas, je t'en supplie !_ »

Aaaargh !! J'ai l'impression que mon cœur est pris comme dans un étau. Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle rentre encore dans ma tête !!! _Souvenirs_. Beaucoup trop. J'aimerai ne jamais l'avoir connu... Cette fille que je déteste tant. Autant que Naruto. Voici la deuxième personne que je souhaiterai supprimer et pour qui j'éprouve les pires sentiments : **Sakura Haruno**.

J'ai toujours détesté les filles. Et encore plus celles qui me collaient. Elle, elle était les deux à la fois. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe dans **l'équipe 7**. Je me rappelle le jour où les équipes ont été formées. J'ai cru que j'allais y laisser un tympan ! Elle était tellement heureuse de se retrouver avec moi... Dans cette équipe au chiffre _maudit_ par les Dieux. Je la revois tenter dans des efforts désespérés de capter mon regard. _Ignorance_. J'ai toujours agis comme ça avec elle. Alors, expliquez moi pourquoi, ça, je n'ai jamais réussi à l'expliquer, j'avais ce besoin, ce devoir, de la protéger ? J'ai failli d'ailleurs tuer des gens à cause de ça... Encore lors de ce maudit examen... Ma vie n'est que malédiction, c'est pour cela que le mot « _maudit_ » revient souvent... Enfin, je passe. Sakura. A prénom bizarre, personne bizarre, cheveux bizarrement roses et surtout, des yeux bizarres. _Emeraude_. Mais pas seulement, ce n'était pas de simple yeux émeraudes car dès que ses prunelles croisées les miennes... ce qui était rare... j'étais comme apaisé. Je ne pensais plus au reste. Aujourd'hui j'arrive à m'en rendre compte. Et c'est pour ça que je la déteste. Car elles, enfin, elle a failli me faire prendre un autre chemin. Cette fille n'était pas comme les autres, et pourtant, à cette époque je la voyais comme un poids... Comme quoi, ces heures de **solitude** m'ont servies à bien réfléchir.

Je ne l'aime pas. Ce n'est pas de l'_amour_. Je la **hais**.

Une **haine passionnée** ? Sans doute plus qu'une autre.

Lorsque je l'ai revue avec Naruto la dernière fois... Elle avait changé. Ce n'était plus la gamine pleurnicharde qui m'avait supplié le soir où j'ai quitté Konoha... J'ai recroisé ses prunelles émeraudes. Mon_ cœur_ a manqué un battement. Non, pas de l'_amour_. De la surprise. Oui, voilà, c'est ça. Oui, elle avait grandi, elle s'était endurcie, un peu embellie... !!

Pourquoi suis-je entrain de penser à ça ?!

Je cogne mon point contre un sol inexistant. Je relève la tête.

Le miroir a disparu !

Si j'ai agit comme ça avec elle… est-ce une fois de plus cette autre partie de moi qui ne cause que du tord et qui m'a aveuglé ? Je me suis toujours renfermé sur moi-même, ne laissant personne entrer dans cette forteresse imprenable de ma personne.

A quoi bon le nier au bord du précipice ?

Autant être au moins une fois sincère envers moi-même, même si ce n'est qu'envers moi, mieux vaut tard que jamais… seul comme toujours.

« _Je t'aime tant !_ »

Sakura avait toujours eut l'art de me troubler. Je pense que c'est pour ça que j'ai toujours joué _l'indifférent_…

_La cause et les effets de l'amour_.

Une douleur à la poitrine me reprend. Cette fois, plus forte que les précédentes. Ce n'est plus la peine de nier, je le sais. Je suis peut-être entrain de vivre les derniers moments de _ma vie_... Dans un genjutsu ?

Non.

J'ai compris ce qui m'arrivait. J'aurais du le savoir depuis longtemps que je finirais ma vie comme ça.

Un simple « _merci_ »… Témoignage de ma _culpabilité_. La rancœur de n'avoir jamais réussi à lui faire partager mes sentiments. Plus _lâche_ de jour en jours.

**Haine** et **Amour**.

Deux mots complètement différents, et pourtant les effets en sont effroyables dans les deux cas. Ce je ne sais quoi, si peu de chose qu'on ne peut le reconnaître, remue toute la terre… Les Kages, les ninjas d'élite, les armées, le monde entier.

Qu'elle _ironie_ du sort.

Moi. L**'obscure**, le **froid**, la **haine** incarnée est prisonnier de moi-même. Le côté le plus horrible de moi-même m'engloutit peu à peu. Je suis rongé par ma propre _soif_ de **vengeance**. Mon inconscient n'est qu'un trou noir sans issue, j'en suis _le prisonnier condamné_. Et dire qu'on m'avait mis en garde... Pf ! Que puis-je y faire maintenant ?

Lorsque j'examine _mes pensées_, je les trouve toutes occupées au passé où à l'avenir. Quand on y réfléchis, nous ne pensons presque jamais au présent, et si nous y pensons ce n'est que pour en prendre la lumière pour disposer de **l'avenir**. Le présent n'a jamais été notre fin, et encore moins la mienne. Le passé et le présent sont nos moyens ; le seul avenir notre fin. Ainsi nous ne vivons point, mais nous l'espérons, en nous disposant toujours à être heureux il est possible que nous ne le soyons _jamais_.

Une quête _vaine_ finalement.

Je savais sans vraiment y penser que je finirais comme ça. Il n'y a pas pire personnage que moi. Je hais tout ce qui existe dans ce monde. Je veux tout _détruire_, tuer tout ceux qui s'opposent à moi... Tout ceux que **j'ai aimés**... Ou que **j'aime encore** justement.

Si on y pense en faite... C'est moi le _lâche_ dans l'histoire.

Regardez. Je souhaite tuer tout ceux que je ne veux pas affronter de peur qu'ils se dressent devant moi... _Mes amis_. Kakashi avait raison finalement... De plus, je me renferme sur moi-même car je n'ose pas me réveiller... Un **combat** perdu d'avance face aux kages. C'est certain.

Je suis tout ce que je ne voulais pas être. Est-ce _la vengeance_ qui m'a rendu comme ça ?

**Ma vie** n'a été que _haine_. Je suis et j'ai toujours été un lâche finalement. Tout ce que je mérite c'est de rester coincé ici. Dans cette pièce terriblement sombre. Le noir complet. Une prison. Je vais certainement disparaître. Mon corps sera poussière lorsque la Mizukage ou le Raikage, allez savoir, me porteront le _coup fatal_...

Quand je considère la petite durée de ma _lamentable_ vie, absorbée devant l'éternité précédant et suivant le petit espace que je rempli et même que je vois, abîmé dans l'infime immensité des espaces que j'ignore, et qui par-dessus tout, m'ignore aussi, je m'effraie et m'étonne de me voir ici plutôt que là-bas, car il n'y a point de raison à cela, pourquoi ici et pas avec eux, pourquoi à présent plutôt que lors. Qui m'y a mis ? **Moi-même**, sans hésitations. C'est toute cette rancœur accumulée qui est _dangereuse_ ...

Une parole de ma mère me revient aussi : « _Il faut se connaître soi-même. Quand cela ne servirait pas à trouver le vrai, cela au moins te servira à régler ta vie, et il n'y a rien de plus juste._ ».

Tant mieux, je viens de réaliser toutes **mes fautes**. J'ai envie de _rire_ et _pleurer_ à la fois ! Pourquoi ? Car je ne mérite que la mort ! Comme c'est drôle... Qui aurait cru qu'un jour je serai comme ça... aussi... démonstratif. Je n'ai jamais voulu montrer _mes sentiments_, si ce n'est... cette **haine**.

Aujourd'hui, à cet instant…

**Triste**

**Lâche**

**Aveugle**

Le nouveau moi, ou le moi caché : en trois mots. Les chiffres _trois_ et _sept_ me poursuivent apparemment. Le trois, car avant tout ça, nous étions trois, et ce sont ces trois choses qui nous ont **séparés**. Et le sept, qui représente notre chiffre... et le nombre _minimum_ de fois où, je peux enfin dans l'agonie l'avouer, j'ai pensé à vous chaque jours.

Je me déteste moi-même.

Je suis **Triste**, car je sais que ici, je ne vous verrai plus jamais. Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal. Vous ne souffrirez plus comme ça, Naruto, Sakura.

**Lâche**, car j'abandonne mon idée de _vengeance_, la vie, et surtout, je ne vous ai jamais dit ce que je ressentais réellement.

Peu à peu, le noir prend place autour de moi, je ne distingue plus les couleurs que vous m'apportiez, **Aveugle** de tout.

La douleur s'estompe ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi suis-je devenu comme ça ? Pourquoi ai-je quitté Konoha ? Pourquoi ai-je tué mon frère ? Ai-je intégré l'Akatsuki par dépit ? Vais-je laisser Suigetsu, Karin et Juugo seuls comme vous ?

Tant de questions sans réponses... A quoi bon continuer. _Ma lâcheté_ souhaite que tout cela se finisse vite. Et pourtant, grâce à ça, je viens de perdre la dernière barrière de ma vie qui m'a toujours empêcher de changer : **mon orgueil**. Contre-pesant toutes mes misères. Je peux le dire maintenant, que me reste-t-il à faire sinon ? Alors voilà, j'ai décidé pour la première fois de ma vie de ne plus suivre **ma raison**, mais **mon cœur**, une phrase qui trotte dans ma tête.

_C'est dans ces derniers moments de vie que j'ose y croire plus que n'importe quoi : Je tiens à vous, vous n'avez été que les uniques personnes à n'avoir jamais compter pour moi, alors, détruisez ce monstre qui m'habite car seuls vous en êtes capable. _

Je ferme les yeux, _une larme_ coule le long de ma joue gauche. Qui aurait cru que je pleurerais un jour ?

Cette fois, j'ai ce dernier souvenir, celui de la **team 7**, assise sous cet arbre un jour de printemps, attendant Kakashi-sensei pour la énième fois... Le soleil caressant le doux visage de Sakura toujours aussi souriante, Naruto rigolant comme un perdu me défiant à je ne sais quel jeu débile, et moi... _les regardant avec tout l'amour que je n'aurai plus jamais_.

Je me sens partir.... Loin...

Ces moments de _bonheur_ que j'ai eu la chance de goûter... Les couleurs qui chassaient toute cette obscurité de ma personne... Un mélange de **rose** et d'**orange**, comme _un soleil couchant_.

Je pars.... cette fois c'est la bonne.

Ces couleurs, laissez moi les revoir encore une fois avec vous... _mes amis_.

...... **Adieu **.....

***

Une lumière blanche m'aveugle... Je tente d'ouvrir les yeux. Il faut qu'ils s'adaptent à ce trop plein de lumière, moi qui était plongé dans un puissant mutisme. Le paradis ?

Non.

De la poussière ce colle sur mon visage. Je suis à terre. Je me sens respirer. L'atmosphère est lourde... je ressens beaucoup trop de sensations pour être mort.

-_Alors Sasuke, on se permet de faire un somme en plein combat ?_

Cette voix... Je le connais. Il me sourit de cet air niais habituel. Je lève la tête et je vous vois... tous les deux.

**Naruto**

**Sakura**

Naruto habillé d'une cape rouge aux flammes noires, pointe de sa main droite un kunaï sous la gorge du Raikage ; tandis que Sakura, cette beauté fatale, arrive à contenir la force de la Mizukage d'une simple main. Ils sont entre moi et mes deux opposants. A à peine un mètre de moi, empêchant ainsi ma mort.

-_Nous ne vous laisserons pas touché une fois de plus à Sasuke_. S'énerve Sakura en menaçant de son regard émeraude.

Je suis figé. Alors ils ont finalement réussi, à me sortir de cette horreur. Ils ne sont pas seuls apparemment, les autres aussi sont là. Menaçant à leur tour les sbires des différents kages. Ils sont tous là pour moi, mes compagnons d'armes. Qui aurait cru qu'un être aussi peu fiable que moi susciterait autant d'intérêt... et d'amour. Moi qui n'en ai jamais donné.

Je revois ces espaces de l'univers qui me semblaient effroyables, me voilà attaché à un coin de cette vaste étendue, sans que je sache pourquoi je suis plutôt replacé en ce lieu qu'en un autre, ni pourquoi ce peu de temps qui m'est donné à vivre m'est assigné à ce point plutôt qu'à un autre de toute l'éternité qui m'a précédé et de toute celle que me suit.

-_Qui êtes vous ?_ Grogne un des samurais.

-_Nous somme l'équipe 7, et nous sommes venus ramené Sasuke Uchiwa, notre coéquipier, à Konoha !_ S'écrient Naruto et Sakura d'une même voix.

Je souris. Ils me voient faire et paraissent surpris tout les deux.

**Ils ne changeront décidemment jamais**.

**Finalement, cette douce chaleur d'un **_**couché de soleil**_**, j'arrive à la sentir de nouveau**.

« _**Merci**_ »

___________________

Un one shot que je voulais vraiment écrire. J'en ai marre des gens qui descendent le perso de Sasuke alors que tout le monde sait que sans lui, y aurait pas de Naruto. Ils se complètent l'un et l'autre, c'est comme ça.

Je tiens juste à ce que vous compreniez ses sentiments, même si j'ai arangé ça à ma sauce. ^^' Le perso de Sasuke est plein d'ambiguité, et j'adore. Ca a vmt été dur pour moi d'écrire une fic sur lui, et surtout ses sentiments. Voilà pourquoi je tiens beaucoup à cette histoire.

N'hésitez pas à lacher des coms, ça fait tjs plaisir! ;)

Merci de m'avoir lu! A bientôt!


End file.
